


(The end of this) Love Story

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [42]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Mentions of Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, collection, i'll add tags as i go, past angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: A collection of drabbles/mini-fics to end off the Trampoline Park AUorAnswers to your questions!





	1. The Danvers Family 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, Kara and Lena and their kid(s)... also an answer to anyone who asked about dogs. Enjoy!
> 
> (Whoa, 40 fics in and I haven't used Love Story? What kind of TSwift fan am I.)

They get a dog, first.

Jamie begs and begs and _begs_ her moms for a puppy for her eleventh birthday, and as much as they want to, with Maggie working her way up in the police department and Alex at the hospital as both a biomedical engineer _and_ a general surgeon, they just can’t in good conscience get a dog.

So, Lena and Kara get one instead. Two years after getting married, the young couple has just moved back to Midvale, after a few years of living and working in the city. Their house is right down the street from the Danvers-Sawyers, and Kara convinces Lena with a combination of puppy-eyes (with some help from Jamie, of course) and a reminder that one of the reasons they decided to move back home _was_ so they could see about starting a family.

“And what better way to start, huh?”

They adopt a German Shepard puppy from a litter that’s just come into the local shelter, and they let Jamie name him. She takes the responsibility very seriously, and confers with her best friend Ira before deciding on Krypto. (Lena and Kara laugh, fondly remembering when they were ten and obsessed with Supergirl.)

A year after getting Krypto, when they’ve settled into their new small-town lives and jobs – Kara’s writing a weekly column for an online publication while working on her novel, and Lena’s a project manager at a local engineering consulting company – they start talking seriously about kids. Lena’s surprised when Kara tells her that she’d love to have a biological child – she’d thought Kara would want to go for adoption, considering her history.

“I don’t know, it’s just – I love my family, you know I do, and I wouldn’t want anything to be different. There’s just something about having a child that’s my own flesh and blood. I don’t – I don’t have any biological family left, and I just… The idea of a little me running around the house… I want that. If we have that option available to us, I’d like to try it.”

Lena grins and kisses her wife, before telling her that she’d like to experience pregnancy, and would love to carry their child. Kara insists that the sperm donor have green eyes and dark hair, because she wants their kid to look like both of them. The treatments take a while, but a little less than a year later, they get the wonderful news that Lena’s pregnant.

It’s a relatively easy pregnancy (because Lena’s been through enough in her life) and the day they find out it’s twins, Lena and Kara spend an hour just sobbing together happily into their dog’s fur on their couch, before calling their family over for a celebration. The celebration consists mostly of more crying, ice cream, and excited squealing from Jamie.

“ _Two_ baby cousins for the price of _one_!”

“ _Jamie!_ ”

“Sorry, Mom.”

Kara, of course, is the most doting and overprotective wife ever. She’s also over-prepared, with a go-bag by the door and such, but can’t find the car keys when Lena’s water breaks at three in the morning on a Sunday. Luckily, Maggie and Alex live just down the street and all of them head to the hospital together.

Lorelai and Sawyer Danvers are born at 8:52 and 8:59, respectively, on a Sunday in May, and you better believe that Lorelai (or Lori, as they all call her after a while) will hold those seven minutes over her brother’s head for the rest of his life. Lorelai Alexandra Danvers has dark hair and Kara’s eyes, and when she asks why they named her Lorelai, her moms say that they just thought the name was pretty. (Her middle name makes Alex cry, though.) Sawyer Danvers has Kara’s hair and bright green eyes that don’t _quite_ match Lena’s, and Maggie goes totally silent when Kara tells her his name.

“Lena wanted to – you saved her life in so many ways, Maggie, and – you know what, I’ll just let her tell you, okay?”

Before she goes out of the delivery room to tell their family, though, Kara spends a full five minutes just staring at her wife, red-faced and sweaty, but grinning, as beautiful as ever, and holding a tiny bundle in each arm. Lena’s eyes are darting between her two babies, as if she can’t believe they’re real. She’s the first to snap out of it.

“You want to hold them, Kara?”

Kara darts forward and presses a long kiss to her wife’s lips, whispering a soft “ _Thank_ you” before carefully taking Sawyer out of her arms. He gurgles and grabs her finger, and Kara’s hooked for life. They spend some time, just the four of them, soaking in this new reality, before Kara goes to fetch the others.

The second Lori and Sawyer are handed off to their grandparents, Maggie wraps Lena up in the tightest hug. It says everything she needs to say. (Alex is crying again.) Jamie can’t stop commenting on how _small_ they are, and how much she loves them already.

Basically, everyone is crying, but Kara’s the happiest she can ever remember being, as is Lena. Kara presses a soft kiss to Lena’s temple as their family fawns over their children.

“Life just really is perfect sometimes, huh?”

“Hm,” Lena hums. “I love you, Kara Danvers.”

“You, Lena Danvers, are the love of my life. And now, the mother of my children. You’re everything. I would wage wars for you – ”

“That’s a little dramatic, love.”

“You love it.”

“I do.”

***

Lena’s prized possession is a framed picture, in which Lori and Sawyer are clutching hands full of Krypto’s fur, standing up on either side of the dog on chubby, shaky legs, both laughing. In the background, Kara’s hovering with a hand behind each of the kids’ backs, in case they fall. Lena remembers the moment clearly – Krypto’s careful, small steps, the babies’ loud laughter, Kara lowkey panicking.

“Enjoy this, honey.”

“They are _so small,_ Lena. And so unstable.”

Life really _is_ perfect sometimes.

***


	2. Luthors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Luthors are never seen in Midvale again.
> 
> Well.
> 
> Lena never sees the Luthors in Midvale again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments answered in this chapter:
> 
> "I wouldn’t mind one about the Luther’s trying to either take Lena back or get into her life again and the protective response of everyone else." - Anon  
> "And did the Luthor ever care they Lena moved in with the Danvers or did they just let it happen?" - mandymcdonut (Side Note: check out I Know Places (Part 7 of the series) for the whole story about Lena moving to the Danvers' and the Luthors' reaction!)  
> "Aaaand maybe Eliza and Angelina teaming up to lay a most deserving smackdown on Lillian. But it's just a suggestion." - gabriellamalkav87
> 
> Enjoy!

The Luthors are never seen in Midvale again.

Well.

 _Lena_ never sees the Luthors in Midvale again.

There is one December, in that magical time between Christmas and New Year’s Eve, when there’s a knock on the Danvers’ door. It’s sensational timing, at least, because half an hour before the knock the house had been full to the brim – Kara and Lena home from college, Alex and Maggie stopping by with Jamie, the Sawyers still in town and staying with Eliza and Jeremiah – but at this particular moment, only Eliza and Angelina are in the house. They’re enjoying the quiet that came when Jeremiah dragged the rest of their considerable combined family out the door to go get ice cream, Jamie on Kara’s shoulders, both of them excitedly chanting about cookie dough being the best. (Of course, this means that Lena, Alex and Maggie all had looks of pure undisguised affection on their faces.)

Eliza has just come back to the living room with their cups of tea when the sound of three knocks travel through the newly empty house.

“I wonder who that could be?”

Angelina follows her to the door. Eliza’s not prepared for the face she sees as her front door swings open at all – Lillian Luthor.

“Lillian,” she greets, uncharacteristically cold. “Angelina, this is Lillian Luthor. Angelina Sawyer, Maggie’s mother.”

(Eliza steadfastly refuses to acknowledge Lillian Luthor as Lena’s mother. She doesn’t deserve that title.)

“Eliza,” Lillian says, looking uncomfortable. “Angelina.” She remains silent after that, standing awkwardly in the door. Eliza rolls her eyes. There’s no way she’s inviting this woman in.

“What is it you want, Lillian? You haven’t been in this town in more than six years.”

As it turns out, Lex had stumbled upon a small article written about Lena the year before – _Between Scholarships and Patents_ _, This Student Is Profiting Off College!._ (It wasn’t a particularly good (or classy) article, but nevertheless, Eliza has a copy in the folder she keeps of Lena’s achievements, like she does for all her children. How Lex found it, she has no idea, but that’s not important right now.) Apparently, the article had made Lillian “miss her daughter” and her and her husband were “reconsidering their decision” to cut Lena out of their lives.

“I wondered if we could talk. Maybe if I could see her. After all, she’s an adult now.”

“And the restraining order prevented you from seeking her out at NYU, I assume?”

Lillian nods. Eliza wants to believe that the other woman’s motives are pure, she really does, but experience has taught her to always be wary of the Luthors, and especially of Lillian.

“Well. Kara and Lena are still very happily together, so I guess my question is if you can accept and support that. And apologize for the way you treated her, of course.”

The look on Lillian’s face tells her everything she needs to know. This woman has no intention of making amends with Lena – whatever she wants, it’s not her daughter back. There’s no doubt in Eliza’s mind that Lillian has some ulterior motive here, probably one that will end up hurting Lena. Again.

(She’s proven right about a month later when the story breaks – _The Luthor Empire Has Fallen!_ )

“Lillian, you listen to me. You slapped your fifteen-year-old daughter in the face and dragged her up a flight of stairs after she fell, breaking her wrist and bruising several of her ribs, all because you saw her kissing a girl. It took her months to heal physically, and even longer mentally. If you can’t admit that that was wrong of you, that Lena owes you _no_ forgiveness and certainly nothing else, then there is absolutely no way I am letting you see her.”

Angelina looks shocked at Eliza’s words, having never heard the full extent of what happened that ended in Lena staying with the Danvers’. She knows Lawrence and herself were far from good parents after Maggie came out, but even then, neither of them ever laid a hand on her. Her heart breaks for Lena, and for Maggie all over again. They’ll spend the rest of their lives making it up to their daughter, she knows.

“Listen, Eliza – “ Lillian starts, and before Eliza can tell her to just shut up, Angelina does it for her.

“Mrs Luthor, I don’t know you, but I do know your daughter, and she deserves better than this. And if I were you, I would get out of here as soon as I could, because if _my_ daughter gets back here and sees you… let’s just say it will not end well for you.”

Faced with two angry mothers, Lillian Luthor cuts her losses, and with a final attempt at a glare (it’s not very effective) she huffs and stalks angrily towards her car.

***

On the drive back, Alex glimpses a familiar car coming down the road towards them. She tenses up when she recognises the driver, and of course Maggie notices. It takes her wife about two seconds to identify Lillian Luthor, and they exchange a look before Maggie glances back towards Lena and Kara, worried. Luckily, the two college students are completely absorbed in whatever crazy story Jamie, who’s sitting in her car seat between them, is telling them. Thank goodness for their adorable daughter. Nevertheless, both Maggie and Alex hold their breath until the car passes them.

Lena never sees her mother.

***

That night, Lena gets even more love from her family than usual. She gets first pick of dessert, Alex ruffles her hair more often, and when Kara hasn’t got an arm around her waist, Maggie’s got her covered. She notices it, of course, she’s a genius, but it isn’t until the next day that Eliza sits her down, Alex and Maggie by her side. Kara holds Lena’s hand, and later her, as Eliza recounts the story. She’d debated keeping the whole thing from her, but Lena’s an adult and deserves the truth, she says.

Lena feels less about the whole thing than she thought she would – she’s more affected by the anger in Kara’s eyes, the determination in Alex’s body language, the compassion in Eliza’s voice and the support in Maggie’s grip on her shoulder than she is by the news that her mother had been looking for her.

Her past has no hold on her anymore. At this point in her life, she’s much more Danvers than she is Luthor, she realizes.

And she wouldn’t want it any other way.

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girl I'm half in love with got a boyfriend so I'm posting this to get some love and validation, because apparently that's how I cope now. 
> 
> Also, I posted a different fic outside of this universe as well (it's actually in the canon universe!), please check it out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685395

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Any more questions about where our favourite characters end up? Comment them on this fic:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070265


End file.
